dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Koolich Cavern
Incarnam The idea of being teleported back to newb city isn't very appealing to me. Can we get a better set of directions for the 3rd room? :Dont forget to sign your comments. Well dam, i would love to take my sadida there. Will see if i can go in the next days and make bring directions --Cizagna (Talk) 02:34, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Keys you can get the keys from turkys or koalas :Pretty sure they only drop from certain types of koalaks, not turkeys. Run can u run through???? :Dont forget to sign your comments. I guess no, since monsters are aggressive --Cizagna (Talk) 02:34, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Design After recentley doing the dungeon I was thinking of updating the layout of this page. If anyones got any objections to this please say. If people wonder what I mean by update wait and see. Also is the bit on Incarnam correct I never saw any other exits on my dungeon run, and it seems dubious that a team of high levels end up back in Incarnam.Galrauch 09:50, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Mod XVIII confirmed - no incarnum exit here, ~Hinairusu (talk) 23:33, December 10, 2009 (UTC)Hinairusu Format I didn’t take any notes except for the second room which now has the following monster composition: * Mama Koalak * Bloody Koalak * Bloody Koalak * Piralak * Piralak (5+ players) * Mama Koalak (6+ players) * Mama Koalak (7+ players) * Piralak (8 players) Has anyone thought of a good representation to show what monsters will be available for what number of players, in any given room? How I wrote it above works and is simple but is also rather wordy. ― Wolvenwerewind (talk) ♥ 18:19, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :Given that there's not anyone who is working on updating the dungeons, I was of the opinion that it'd just be better to list the eight player mobs as standard (and people in a smaller teams can then reason on their own that they'd face slightly easier mobs). :Alternatively (and after having looked at your suggestion) it might well be a case that we just have the player number on its own in brackets. So for instance * Mama Koalak * Bloody Koalak * Bloody Koalak * Piralak * Piralak (5) * Mama Koalak (6) * Mama Koalak (7) * Piralak (8) :However as the wiki's so outdated anyway I think it's simpler just to list what updated dungeons we can in general, and worry about the minor things later. Galrauch (talk) 18:56, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Both suggestions sound reasonable. So I’ll take it on slowly, dungeon by dungeon, whenever it strikes my fancy. And hopefully other contributors will chime in. ::― Wolvenwerewind (talk) ♥ 03:24, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :: Underground caves on the map to the cavern How do I navigate the underground caves to the dungeon entrance. I ended up getting lost in them and couldn't find my way from one point on the map to the rest of the route to the Cavern Entrance. TailsHornsHalos (talk) 01:34, October 16, 2013 (UTC)